The Wrong Side
by LightningstormZero
Summary: The three work for Sol, and his mad rampage to take over the four gangs of the forest, River, Shadow, Wing, and Thunder. But as SolClan conquers more and more of the town, the three start to realize that Sol might not be right, but it might be too late.
1. Chapter 1: H o l l y l e a f

**I got bored of Jay's Rebirth and WingClan, so I'm not updating for a while. Like for a couple months. So, here's a story. I hope you like it. **

**Basically, it's when in sunrise, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather go meet Sol, and Sol pulls out the rabbit and then the three get out of there, claiming Sol is a kleptomaniac. Yeah, so, they're humans. Jayfeather isn't blind, either.**

_**Chapter 1: Hollyleaf**_

Hollyleaf took a deep breath, not wanting to enter the abandoned shed. In there lied the dead body of Sol, their leader, and still her crush.

She couldn't help it really, she couldn't! Ever since a couple months ago, when she first met Sol with her brothers, she had felt unnaturally attracted to him. And now had been hunted down by a group of ThunderClan warriors and stabbed until he bled to death.

Holding her gun in strike position and letting her long black hair fall into her head, Hollyleaf stalked inside the shambles of the shed.

"Hello?" she called. No answer. "Hello?" she repeated, this time louder. Still no answer.

_If only Sol was here, looking with me, barging down, shooting everything, feeling the rush. If only. _Emotion rushed to Hollyleaf's eyes, and she brought her hand to stop the single tear that leaked down.

A single dim light shone feebly from the corner of Hollyleaf's eye. She whipped around, and shot one bullet into the air as a warning, making a _bang_ for the perpetrator to hear.

"Hollyleaf," a frail voice rasped from the darkness. "It's me, Sol."

Hollyleaf gasped, and dropped her gun, making a bullet go off in the side of the frail building, and a long _creak _go off. She ran to her love, and held him in her soft hands.

"Sol? What happened?"

"The ThunderClan idiots didn't know what they were BLEEP ing with," Sol said confidently, and then he coughed loudly.

"Don't talk," Hollyleaf advised, her hand moving to hold him arm.

"No," he said. "Don't worry. That freak Cloudtail was killed by my hand. I could do anything right now."

Hollyleaf tried to not let grief overtake her right now; she was no longer a warrior for StarClan. She betrayed them when she killed Ashfur. She was now loyal to no one but herself and Sol along with her brother.

Sol pushed aside his hair**(I forget what color; shout out to whoever can tell me) **and smiled at Hollyleaf again. "Don't worry; a new clan has been born. One of misfits. One that will become the only one."

He got up, and Hollyleaf saw that there were almost no scars on him. There was only one on his arm that wasn't very deep, and another on his cheek, with the same status as the other.

Hollyleaf smiled, and tried to make a friendly smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

"Hollyleaf, I know what you feel," Sol said.

"How?" Hollyleaf asked, but instead, Sol came forward, and kissed her. It was like her mind turned to mush. Hollyleaf killes back, and before they knew it, Sol was unbuttoning


	2. Chapter 2: L i o n b l a z e

**I thought I deleted this. Anyway, please review. And also, the last part of the first chapter was cut off, but you can guess what happened. I'm going to refer to it by the codeword, sandpaper. Don't ask.**

Chapter 2: Lionblaze

Lionblaze held notched his bow, and let go, letting the slim, oak blade glide across the sky, until finding it's target in the chest of an unsuspecting rabbit. He fell over, and walked over to it, stuffing it down his hunting sack.

Another member of the hunting party, Dusty, a lightly tanned man with blue eyes, clapped him on the back.

"Great catch!"

"Thanks," Lionblaze said, glancing at the rabbit. "Do you think he'll be enough for stew?"

"1) yes, probably. 2) How do you know its male?" Dusky asked.

"See that?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, what'd you get?" Lionblaze asked.

"Not much better; a couple mice from the traps, that's all!" Dusty exclaimed, opening up his sack for proof.

"Hmm," Lionblaze muttered. "Hey, where's Jayfeather?"

As if on cue, Jayfeather stumbled forward from a small hill, and yelled in alarm, "ShadowClan attack!" Behind him, three warriors with a necklace decorated with a pendant of a shadow cat. Lionblaze recognized Russetfur, an orange haired lady, Tigerheart, one of Lionblaze's friends, and Blackfoot, a white hair and black haired man.

'Too bad," Dusty whispered, and only a few seconds, there was two large bangs, and Tigerheart fell to the groud, blood leaking from his chest.

"Too bad for you!" Blackstar yelled in r age, and he started firing, until Lionblaze felt a dull thump in his chest, and everything went black.

**Not my best work, but next chapter will be Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. **


End file.
